The Nightingale and The Nightmare
by Silver-Wolf Lord of Order
Summary: Sixteen years in the future human had enough after a hero vs villain war of there super-powered neighbors so they wage a war against them. Ten years later the newest Teen Titans go back in time by 26 years to prevent the wars. To the Leader of the new Titans this is personal for this war took someone away from him but he still has secrets of his own that even his team doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

**26 years in the future**

" _Today marks the Ten year anniversary of the rape and murder of the beloved ex-Teen Titan member, Koriand'r Roth aka Starfire and the beginning of the Human VS Meta-Human War."_ The news broad caster stated _"Starfire was in Jump City Park with her six year old so-"_

The TV was turned off by a floating remote covered in a black energy in front of a cloaked figure.

To the left of the cloaked figure there is a female with pure white pixie cut, pale skin, and Glacier blue eyes in a blackish purple body suit with an ice blue bat symbol on her chest. She pulls out a batarang and throws it at the TV.

Her girlfriend then cut the TV in half with her heat vision. She has long strawberry blond hair, sun kissed, freckled skin, and teal eyes. She is wearing black combat boots, grey cargo shorts, dark crimson leather jacket with rolled up sleeve, metal bracers on her wrist, and a dark blue muscle shirt with superman's logo on her chest.

With a sigh a girl with pale skin, blue eyes, and long wavy black hair and white highlights pulls a long black wand out of nowhere and points it at the TV and says "NOISIVELET XIF". She is to the right of the cloaked figure and is wearing high-heeled thigh high boots, fishnet pants, a grey magician's coattails, a silver vest, white dress shirt, and white gloves.

"Why do they keep reminding us about that every year?" The white haired teen shouted glaring at the repaired TV.

"To drive to the point that humanity struck first, Elsa." the spell caster stated cupping the clocked figure's hooded face so she can give him a chaste kiss.

"I know, Alexus. You don't need to be the greatest detective to see that." Elsa said to her little sister.

"No but being his beautiful baby girls does help thou." the red head said.

"You really suck at flirting Anna" Elsa said before kissing Anna

"Sorry to interrupt your moment here but I need to talk you guys." Said a woman cloaked in a white. The Silver cloaked figure on the couch got up to face the woman "Are you sure you want to do this?

All the girls nodded. The cloaked figure "Yes, I am ready Mother."

"Then good-by Titans may your mission be a success." She hugged her son and whispered in his ear "Give me a little push towards you mother. It took me too long to realize my feeling for her."

She released the boy and left the room. The boy turned to his team Elsa and Alexus had put on their masks (and top hat for Alexus).

"Grim! Come here boy." Alexus called and a large black cyborg wolf appeared out of nowhere and gave a load bark as it then followed Alexus around.

Anna then asked "This isn't going to shred us to meta-human confetti, right? You practiced."

"I practiced alright," he said as everyone got around him "But I never found out what happen to what I experimented on. Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Anna shouted as they were shrouded by sphere of black energy then blinked out of existence.

 **The Present**

We were in love and he decides that we need a BREAK! We dated for two months. I said I love you and he flips out. Saying thing like 'you're too clingy', 'you're not focused on protecting the city', and oh the best one yet 'I might be into MEN.'

I turn around from the punching bag and shout "WHAT?!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg run out of the training room in fright. I turn back to the punching bag and kick it so hard it snaps of the chain and goes flying towards the window. The shattering of glass never comes.

"Do you need something friend Raven?" I ask my gloomy female friend.

"Yes for you to get over Boy Wonder." She says in her usual bored but upset tone "There are many other boys and girls out there that are better than Robin. Also next time don't start talking about a future together after one month of dating. That is why I always break-up with the girls I've been dating."

I blink several times "You date Girls?"

She nervously rubs the back of her neck "I thought it was obvious that I was a lesbian, since you know I always turn down Beast Boy and other stuff."

"Did you-" The alarm cut me off.

"Titans the Hive are terrorizing the civilians at in the Park, Move!" Robin shouted over the PA system. We get ready and fly over to the Park.

Once we get to the park we are met with a strange scene. Two have recruits, male and female, are standing in a clearing panicking. Then they saw us.

"Please arrest just stop the dark magic and call off the wolf." The male recruit begged.

"Dark magic…" Raven whispered

"Explain to us what happened." Robin ask as I glare at him

"WHAT don't play dumb with us that … that DEMONIC FREAK was her." the female recruit pointed at Raven making me mad "It was not even five minutes ago she was floating over there in a Silver cloak before dragging half of our team in to the darkness." She gestured to the Tree line which was just dark as night.

"Mammoth and the rest of our squad went after them they haven't returned since. Please release them and Call off the wolf" the guy begged to Raven.

"First this is not my magic and second we don't have a Dog." Raven shouted at the guy.

All of a sudden out of the darkness is Mammoth carrying two unconscious Hive members shouting "I saw Bat-Girl and Super-Girl!"

Then large black blur runs out from the dispersing darkness bounding after the super-villain.

I get between them hoping to fight the creature but it stops right in front of me. Standing on two metal and regular paws with its entire front right and back left legs, back, chest, and right eye replace with cybernetics is a five foot tall black wolf.

One golden and one red eye stare at me before I feel something warm, wet, and rough on the left side of my face. Then the wolf sits and pants with its tongue out wagging its tail dangerously.

I wipe the dog slobber off my face "That is most disgusting my furry friend." It barked at me. "Can you talk my furry friend?"

The dog then nodded to me and looked towards cyborg who then grabbed his head as if he was hit in the dead.

"WOW this thing can talk." Cyborg stated as walked over to the wolf-cyborg and started to mess with its tech "He just sent me a message stating that his friends accidently short circuited the tech they had. One of them is a great technician and was able to repair him enough to be function able."

"Hey what are you doing to Grim!" someone shouted then a red blur then flew into cyborg.

Then a masculine voice came from the wolf "Anna stop he was helping me get my voice back!"

"Wait you're not super-girl she is a blonde." Mammoth said.

Anna was on top of Cyborg but then jumped off "Grim your voice is back." She picks up Cyborg as if he weighs nothing "Umm sorry dude. I'm Anna Kent or Daughter of Steel if you want alter ego. I know who you… I MEAN I don't know. It's not like I'm from the future and know how you die… Aaaand I'm still talking aren't I."

She then slaps her hand s over her mouth. "There goes not being seen." Grim stated "As you can possibly guessed by now we are from the future, 26 years to be exact."

Then a black circle forms above us and a Girl in a skin tight bat theme suit falls from it and lands into Anna's arms. She looks up to Anna wraps her arms around her neck and says in a flirty "Mind if I dropping in."

"You definitely fell for me." Anna flirted back

"Well you are drop-dead gorgeous." The girl said causing Anna to giggle.

"You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork." Then she pulled Anna into a kiss

"Girls would you like to…" Grim was cut off by a Mammoth

"You are a bunch of disgusting DYKES." Mammoth shouted. I saw Raven, Anna, and the Batgirl visibly tense up.

"Filthy carpet munchers!" the male hive member added

Within five seconds the Batgirl was out of Anna's arms, kneeing the Hive member in the stomach then pinning Mammoth down.

"DON'T" punch "EVER" punch "CALL" punch "SOME" punch "ONE" punch "A" punch "DIS-" punch "-GUST-" punch "-ING" punch "DYKE" punch "EVER" punch "AGAIN!" She then brought her elbow down on his temple cracking the ground around his head.

The male Hive member tried to punch the Batgirl shouting "DYKE!"

She caught his hind turned her head to look down at him then flicked her wrist causing an audible snap from his.

She then looked at the female Hive member "I'm gay so I will leave the Hive now. Ah Good-by" then she runs off.

"Well that was scary and brutal sis" I jump and turn around to see a Girl dressed up as a magician's assistant floating down from the portal with a boy in a Silver cloak.

He is very handsome… but familiar. He is about the same height as Raven. He is wearing black combat boots, black tights, a belt similar to Raven's, a katana on the back of his right hip the guard looks like a raven wrapped around the blade, and a black long sleeve shirt also similar to Raven. He has short silver hair and amethyst colored eyes.

"Who are you?" Robin ask the cloaked figure

"Well, Dick." Robin tensed "You met Grim, Daughter of Steel, and the Dark Princess, or Bat-gal, your choice." The handsome guy stated "I guess it is fair for you to meet the rest us. This is the Dark Mage." The girl right next to him gives a bow "And I am Nightingale. We will tell you our real names but only somewhere private."

"Also if you have two extra rooms we could use because when you travel back in time and then you use a family accounts you raise A LOT of question." The Bat-gal stated

I notice Nightingale walk over to Raven and whisper something to her

"We should have a couple rooms. Right, Cy?" Beast boy said.

I glance over at Raven and Nightingale who had walked away from the group. Raven has a shocked expression on her face, but pure joy in her eyes. Raven said something to him and he glanced towards me.

"So it is settled then we are giving you guys two room then."

Then we go back to Titan Tower. Once there we enter the living room the Bat-gal took off her mask and said turning to us "I am Elsa Wayne, heir to Wayne Enterprise since I am the oldest compared to my sister here, Alexus. That is kind of the reason why I could not access a family account."

"I'm Richard Roth. Now you can call us by our first names if you want but I don't know if people would put two and two together and say 'OH SHIT BRUCE WAYNE IS BATMAN' because in the future he admitted it and got positive and negative feedback from it."

"Positive/Negative being I find my magic powers by being attacked by some thugs." Alexus said

They go on to explain how in the future there would be a war between hero and Villains, which would start tension between the human and meta-human societies. This would be sparked into a blown full war by the humans.

"But what was this spark?" Robin asked

"Dick shut up he told me and the reason not to remind him about it." Raven growled

"It is only right for them to know. In sixteen years from today it would be my sixth birthday and the start of the human vs meta-human war." Nightingale pulls out a flash drive "This video would explain to you what happened. Play it if you truly want to know. I'm going for a walk." He then vanished in a mass of dark energy.

"We are going to our room." Anna said as she and Elsa got up and left the room.

Alexus silently gets ups and leaves as well.

So we hit play on the Video which was a news broad cast.

" _Today marks the Ten year anniversary of the rape and murder of the beloved ex-Teen Titan member, Koriand'r Roth aka Starfire and the beginning of the Human VS Meta-Human War."_


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE** **LEAVE A** **REVIEW FOR YOUR OPINIONS**

 _A/N: Elsa's suit is based off of the Batman beyond one. And for the next suit think Arkham Knight._

 **Starfire's POV**

I quickly turn off the video. Alexus comes over removes the flash drive and destroys it. "He blames himself by the way."

"What do you mean? If he was six he wouldn't be able stopped it." I say

"Raven what version did Richard tell you?" Alexus asked as she turns to Raven.

"That Star was attacked and killed and her lover killed the men responsible starting the war." Raven stated

Alexus nods her head "He gave you the light version then. Richard 'Nightingale' Roth went to the park with his mom on his sixth birthday. They were attack by six men. Richard`s Mother got there but was too late to save her wife."

Cyborg said "Poor-"

But Alexus cut him off "Richard was not the same as he watched the men who attacked them were slaughtered and his mother, Rachel 'Raven' Roth, said while holding the lifeless body of her wife in her arms 'Any who think the same as these men are deemed traitors and are to be killed on sight,' starting the war."

"Damn" Beast-boy said

All of the sudden there was an emergency broadcast on the TV. On the Screen is a young man that looked like the Joker, with a clown girl, figure wearing a brown hooded robe and a creepy mask, another girl that looked live Poison Ivy and one that looked like Slade but with two slits in his mask for his eyes.

"NO!" Alexus shouted

The Joker clone then started to talk _"Hello Jump City I am Joker Junior and these are the other three most danger us kids you will ever meet and my sister."_

The clown girl flinched in fear. "You have to feel sorry for Punchline sometimes." Alexus said

" _These are the Children of the Villains known as Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, and Slade._ " Joker Junior stated " _We also brought along the-"_

 _PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT_

From behind the Super villain children a large metal door had slid opened on a large armored mobile command vehicle and out stepped a man in a black and silver armor taping away on an invisible keyboard over his left forearm.

"That is Nightmare, a mercenary that works only during the night. A good thing about him is that he won't out right kill you. It is not good if he is working for JJ." Alexus said

" _Hey we are in the middle of something here"_ Nightmare didn't look up and just flicked him off _"Why don't you take my sister and go patrol around the city."_

" _The other girl comes with as well."_ The robotic voice of Nightmare called out

" _Why?"_ Nightmare just looked up at him then a red light comes from the command center _"Fine take the girls. So where was I? Oh yay-"_

" _Thanks for the Hostage, Bitch!"_ Nightmare cut him off and shot a round at Slade's son, just knocking him out cold, before driving off.

"The pay must not have been to his standers." Robin said

"Why did he say Hostage as in there is just one?" Alexus stated

 **Rosetta Isley a.k.a. Poison Rose POV**

I get up slowly. "What happened?"

"Oh your awake well Nightmare just knocked you out cold for a couple seconds. Would you-"

"Thanks for the Hostage, bitch!" Then one of the cannons shoots as the Engine revs up to speed away. Then I notice I am in some sort of holding cell. I start to panic.

During my panic stated I did not hear the cell door open and close, or feel Punchline wrap her arms around me. What I did notice and surprisingly calmed me down was her lips on mine and I kissed back.

When we broke I say there staring at her dumbfounded "You kissed me."

"You were hyperventilating." She said

"BECAUSE WERE PRISONERS OF THE MOST DANGEROUS ASSAS-"

The intercom came to life and a familiar male voice was sent through it "Jester how's the prisoner doing?"

"He talks to his A.I. through the intercom?" I ask to myself out load as Punchline goes over to a panel near the door and press a couple buttons.

"She's alright just had a small panic attack, Nightmare." She said into the intercom

"Did you sedate her?" He asked

"I was able to calm her without the use of sedatives. I am going to give her a tour of our home."

"I don't trust her, Jester." He said

"You will learn to in time." She said then turns to me takes my hand and drags me down the hall way "Come on I'll be giving you a tour and… I don't know what I can tell you."

She stops and I step in front of her to see her face.

She looks conflicted "I-I want to tell you everything about this, my true home, but I'm scared that my brother is right and you will use my trust against us. I would betray him."

"I'm confused -"

"Not my biological brother. My adoptive brother, Nightmare, he is the one that I don't want to betray." She was on the verge of cry

"How about you tell me how you met Nightmare, ok?"

She nods and takes a deep breath "You notice how JJ mistreats me well it isn't just him. Everyone beats me, calls me worthless, a waste of a joker. Dad decided to cleanse the Joker family and ordered JJ to do it. So he got some of his most loyal jokers to grab me and make me disappear."

"And on the news a bunch of dead joker thugs with smiles cut on their faces were found… That was Nightmare wasn't it."

"For those months I was missing. I was helping to create Nightmare's image and our home. He listened to me in turn I gave him advice to stealing that his suit. He asked me to help him repair and reprogram this tank in return he afford me a home in it. Then I afford him my help to escape my family and for giving me a new name."

She then got the biggest grin I ever seen on her "He said the nicest thing I have ever heard. 'Thank you but if things go south I rather die than lose my sister, to lose you, Ellie.'"

"And since then you have been working together? I promise you I will not betray your trust since he seems to mean so much to you."

"I also help recruit others. If you see someone with Nightmare's Insignia they are a part of our family." She pulls me in to a passionate kiss. Then something red flashes and she pulls away "Thank you for the support. Umm can you wait here I need to check on something."

She walks off leaving me to my thoughts.

 _That is the second time she kissed me on the lips_

 _She is the only person I tolerate._

 _Am I a lesbian though, I mean I never showed interest in any one._

 _Also I pity Pun- Ellie like all other criminals that know who the Joker is but that can't turn to other feelings, right?_

 _But how she is carrying herself here out of her family's sights she seems so strong, so free, so b-_

"Your emotions are choking me, Rosetta." I jump in fright the male voice sighs "Just ask Ellie to give you some space she will understand that you need time to figure yourself out. She waited this long to kiss you she can wait till you are ready."

I put a hand over my heart to calm it and turn to the direction of the voice. I notice the doorway he is standing in leads to a small gym.

"Thanks for the advice. Umm have we met before you sound very fami-" I finally looked up at his face "-You!?"

He smirks at me "Me"

 **Raven's POV**

I entered the Living room to get to the kitchen when I was stopped by the sound of chanting

"…azarath metrion zinthos…azarath metrion zinthos…azarath metrion zinthos…azarath metrion zinthos…"

Richard was in the corner of the room meditating. So I go over to the stove and take the tea pot which was already full of hot water and pour it in a cup. I look over at Richard and he is not meditating any more.

He is now standing, turning to face the wall not looking up. Does the one thing you would think a pacifist might do. He punched the metal wall putting a huge, noticeable dent it. He looks at the dent and waves his hand over it removing the dent he made.

I make him a cup of tea and bring it over to him. "Is something bothering you?" I ask him.

"Yay, Nightmare. I he made a deal with me that he would stop with the bounty hunting work after he completed on last job for Jester."

"His computer?" Alexus had explained to us something that they know about Nightmare

"No. I stopped calling her this but others call her _Punchline._ " He said in a sour tone "To Nightmare's family she is the Jester. To Nightmare and the closet family members, including me, she's Ellie."

"You're one of his family members?"

He unbuttons his shirt and shows me a burn mark of a circle interlaced with a triangle and a horizontal line in the center, Nightmare's insignia. "I proved myself to be a loyal family member and accepted the brand as proof. I am the Mole in the hero meetings."

His mark is still showing and he was glaring at the door. I step out of the way and see that my entire team and Richard's team had entered the room. A very angry Elsa rushes towards Richard.

"YOU BITCH! WE COULD HAVE CAUGHT HIM AND ENDED HIS THREAT TO THE CITY! BUT YOU BETRAY US FOR SOME STUPID GANG OF HIS!" she shouts aiming a punch at him.

He catches her fist and pulls her it to a knee strike. "If I didn't then I would live with the Guilt of another hero's. If it wasn't for me Nightmare would have left Ellie to die by those clowns. Nightmare and I had to run in and Kill all those clowns."

We all stand there in a shocked silence staring at him.

"What's wrong? You're not going to say anything or interrupt me now. Or ignore me like you have been for several years"

"Get out now. You are no Hero."

"Don't worry I quit."

With that he walks out of the Tower and no one stops him.

"I hope this doesn't come back to bit you guys in the Ass." I say

"I agree with friend Raven. Losing friend Richard could go against us. He had studied you for years now." Starfire added

"Then we adapt." Elsa looked at us "One of the many stories of the Teen Titans is that Koriand'r was sent forward in time could you…"

"I might be able to make a time machine girl." Cy said

"If you want to send a message to me in the future I could make a soul message of what you want to tell me." I say

"That would be perfect." Elsa stated so I put my hands on her head and cast my spell.

 **One week later**

For the last week nothing about Joker thugs or the rest of the Villain children came up, well except for Nightmare, Ellie (As Richard had called her), and Poisonous Rose or Rosetta. Nightmare had made a public announcement of Rosetta's initiation in to the Family saying she proved herself to be loyal and invaluable to the Family. Any other time he was mentioned is was follows by an assassination, theft, or a large order of ammunition or ordnance being made.

Rose's initiation was her getting the insignia burned over her right breast and armor similar to Nightmares but a plantlike green and no helmet. Ellie also had armor on but it was purple, red, and bright green.

The only time Richard was mentioned was after Rose's initiation saying he was given much needed rest. I don't know why but I feel that there is a connection between-

There was a knock at my door followed by "Girlfriend Raven, can I come in I need to talk about something with you."

Starfire and I started to date as well during this week. I open my door and let her in "Yes Star what do you want to talk about?"

"I was thinking about Richard and Nightmare." She said

"I'm thinking the exact same thing."

"Then only way to confirm our suspicions is to find Nightmare."

"Or Jester" I say with a knowing smile

"How can you find her?"

"While everyone else was looking for information relating to Nightmare, Jester, or Nightingale I was looking for Jester by her name, Ellie."

"Did the search prove fruitful?" She asked

"Star tonight I am taking you out dancing." I say while she gives me a confused look

 _A/N: Ellie has long blond hair half of which is Green, light green eyes, and a pale complexion. Her outfit is similar to Harley's from the Arkham Knight game but purple and red instead of black and red._


	3. Chapter 3

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

I was confused about why Raven suggested we go out to a club but she said she has a plan. So around sunset we told everyone that we were heading out for a date. I am so glad we decided to date. She actually makes me feel happier then when I was with Robin.

"Ok we're here." Raven said as we stop in front of a club called "The Nightingale's Retreat. Police records state that the club is only a front to hide a black market, making this one of the many stops for criminals and anyone planning to get information. Guess who the owner is."

"Richard?"

"Nope but the owner is someone who can get us in contact with Nightmare. We are here to speak with Jester." She said "Once we enter the Club, do not accept any drinks you are given or offered."

Once we got in the Club Raven vanished on me so I went to a booth and admired the club as I wait for Raven. While I sat there a guy come over and sat down next to me, draping his arm over the back of the seat behind me.

"Hello beautiful," I can smell the alcohol on his breath "what is a pretty girl like yourself doing here all alone?"

"I'm waiting for a friend."

"While you wait why don't I buy you a drink?" He said then leans in to me "Then I can show a damn fine night."

I start to push him away then I hear "What are you doing to _my_ girlfriend?"

"I'm showing her a better option, what are you going to do about it, bitch?" He said glaring at Raven

"She's going to do nothing, but I'll do something." We turn to the source of the new voice.

He turns to meet a barrel of a gun which is held by a girl with half of her hair dyed green. "Now are you going to release this young lady," _CLICK_ "or am I going to need to call a cleaner?" He lets go of me quickly "Good now you two follow me and we can talk in private."

She holsters her gun and leads us to an office above the club.

"So…" she starts as she sits at the desk in the sound proof room. "How did you know to look here?"

"The rest are looking for anything bought under the name Jester or Richard's names… We are not here for confirmation by the way." Raven stated

Her eyes widen in shock "Then why are you here?"

"We need help, and you guys are the only ones able to get the best information and the man power to counter Joker Junior's criminal army, I bet." I say with a smile.

"Your right, currently Joker Jr, Child of Fright, and Hans Wilson are riling up the underground." Ellie stated turning on hologram like computer.

"Do you know where to look for them?" Raven asked her

"J Jr and Fright vanished, but Hans… ah… well he is not… oh what's that word? … Wait now I remember, subtle."

She turns on the tv which is running the news, but something is off. Instead of reporters there is a White male with red hair and sideburns wearing a black and orange armor.

" _-ave your attention." He said holstering a sidearm "I would like to send to all of you mercs, hired guns, outlaws, assassins, and the rest of you who are willing to kill for money a job offer. Come to Jump City, and I will contact you."_

" _The Job is simple come here and be my army against the so called 'heroes' for their time is up. You will be paid handsomely for this and after words, we, the criminal and riff-raffs of the cities, will rule the over world."_

I see Ellie raise one of her hands and starts to count down 5…4…3… she then points at the screen.

" _There would be nothing to get in…our…way?" The screen starts to static out "What the hell someone is stealing my broadca-" the screen freezes before blacking out altogether._

 _Then we hear the robotic voice of Nightmare "Nothing to get in your way. Were you going to lie to them again and say that they have nothing to fear? I believe Dr. Crane would disagree with you because and I quote 'Life would be meaningless without fear.' You are afraid of me." He walks into the light so that his body is shown in the light up to his upper lip._

 _It would have been a nice friendly smile if hadn't used a toothy smile revealing two long, razor sharp canines. "The only reason you believe anyone would help you is because of your father being Deathstroke the Terminator. Hans, why don't you follow Rose's, your sister's, example and join the Titans? Just…like…me." He holds out a familiar device with a T on it for the camera to see._

" _Now the Future Titans can look to the look through their data base to try and find me, but how can you be sure that I was an OFFICAL Titan, or showed any military skills and have powers of my own. Any way Hans surrender now or else I will hunt you and I will do it **alone**." Then he opens up his eyes revealing two crimson orbs with black slits in the middle before the Screen returns to Hans._

" _FUCK YOU 'NIGHTMARE!' I accept you challenge and I will kill you." Then Hans leaves putting on his helmet._

"So" Ellie gets our attention back to her "do we have a deal?"

"Yes I believe so." I say

 **Alexus Wayne aka the Dark Assistant POV**

My name is Alexus Wayne. I am the second daughter of the Batman and Zatanna. I am a decent sorcerous. I could never compare to my mother, Raven, or Richard, speaking of my boyfriends.

"Robin, just accept his help!" Raven shouted at Robin

"Never, I refuse to work with a criminal!" He shouted back

Last night, while on their date Raven and Starfire found Ellie and asked her to get Nightmares help. By now it should be common knowledge that Richard is Nightmare since he left a huge trail right to him, but sadly those 'genius' detectives covered it up for him. I found out through Richard himself. After he told me he promised me that he will drop the mantel of Nightmare once he defeated Hans. Technically I am one of his family members now.

I am glad he made that promise especially now since… well I'm not called the Dark Assistant for nothing. Without Richard for the last week I was loss since we work together and I follow his lead. Since he left my sister Elsa told me to find a new boyfriend. She made it her goal to remind me to get over him.

"Would you like to go out on a date later, beautiful?" Speedy from Titans East said to me

"My _boyfriend,"_ I said glaring at my sister then him "was kicked of the team for admitting he killed. So FUCK OFF before I decide to quit." At this point everyone believes that this is an empty threat and are used to my now agitated demeanor.

That's another reason I am a part of the Nightmare family. Elsa the heir to Wayne Enterprise, Elsa the amazing hero, Elsa the FUCKING diamond of the Wayne FUCKING family, its Elsa this and Elsa that. The only time I wasn't compared to Elsa it was to Richard.

I was always compared to Richard even though we use two different types of magic. I use light magic. He uses demonic and dark magic aka necromancy. How everyone found out that Richard was a necromancer was very, VERY scary.

It was one of the first few acts we did as heroes in training. There was an attack and Richard and I went in to protect the people while others fought. Somehow one civilian got killed and it was my fault. So my mother started to scold and badger me about it. Then she made a comment about how Nightingale was a better sorcerer then me.

If you have never felt dark magic imagine having chill run down your spine. Now imagine freezing to death for that is what it felt like for being near Richard. We all turned to the source of the dark energy, Richard. He had unconsciously resurrected the women's cor-

"Come on beautiful," He said slowly sliding a hand closer to my thigh. "You know I can show you-"

I glared at him out of pure hatred and he fell off the couch. Then Anna jumped in "Leave her alone." She then grabbed me "And you come with me."

She starts to drag me down a random hall way till I get close to an unused closet that I meet Richard in, but instead of walking past it Anna opens the door and pulls me in to the room.

"Your girlfriend was about to go all beasts on Speedy's throat." She said

"Still trying to put the moves on her I guess." Richard said

I had tripped will entering and now looked dumbfound about what was going on "H-How?

Anna answered me "How did I know that Richard is here or that he is a vampire,"

"I am not a VAMPIRE!" He hisses at her.

"Fine a sosnaka vhokii."

"I am half _Sosnaakuv Hokzii_!"

She rolled her eyes "Any way… I know because of the same reason I know he is Nightmare, x-ray vision. As for you being a werewolf, Richard told me when I confronted him about the bite mark you cover up."

I raise an eyebrow "Now _why_ did you use x-ray vision on me?"

Her cheeks get red "I-I umm… haha… t-t-thought y-you were your s-sister. ANY way I find it cute that you became a werewolf to help Richard. Good-by now" then she quickly ran off.

"Elsa is not paying attention to her, is she?" Richard said

"What was your first clue?" I ask rhetorically

"The very short daisy dukes and loosely tied bikini top." Then he whispered "I took out Hans earlier today."

I turn to him "Does that mean?"

"Yes it does the _Wake Up protocol_ has begun."

* * *

 _A/N: Vampiric Demon in Dovahzul_

 _So what can the Wake Up protocol involve and could Super Man be involved with Nightmare as well._

 _Find out next time_


End file.
